Life sucks, but the flowers sure are pretty
by Somebody knows
Summary: The world they live on is dying and their lives are full with so much grief, this could be a fresh start. AU, no bionics, slightly OOC. Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Terra Nova.
1. Prologue

**A/N This will be taking place in the Terra Nova universe. Douglass will be the father of Adam, Bree, and Chase. With Chase being the illegal third child. This will not follow the storyline verbatim, just the basic plot. If you haven't watched Terra Nova you will probably understand the story. **

"Hey guys guess what I have?" A man with spiky light brown hair asks as he walks into his small two-bedroom apartment. His hazel eyes sparkle in amusement as three small children run up to him. He holds out a package and the three children look up eagerly at him.

"What is it daddy?" A little girl with dark brown pigtails asks, bouncing with excitement, as her brown eyes staring at the bag in his hand.

"You have to guess." He teases.

The oldest child is looking at the bag and then his brown eyes meet his dads hazel eyes, "Is it chocolate?" He asks animatedly.

"Nope." His father says, popping the 'p'.

A woman with long dark brown hair and warn brown eyes walks in from another room, she leans on the door frame as she watches her family.

"Douglass, just tell them what's in the bag already, so they don't explode with excitement." She teases as she walks over and picks up the youngest child, a small boy with shaggy light brown hair, and hazel eyes that hold specks of exquisite emerald green.

"Okay. So I got an" He pauses and opens the bag to take out the surprise, "orange!" He finishes excitedly.

The two oldest kids jump with excitement, but the youngest child gives his mom a perplexed look. She smiles at him and says, "It's really yummy. I promise."

Douglass smiles at his children and breaks the orange open and separates it into three parts. He gives it once piece to each of his children and they start to eat it. When the youngest one bites into it a smile spreads across his face.

"Do you like it?" The mother asks, and he just nods his head as he eats the rest of the treat.

Then there is a bang at the door followed by shouting, "Population control, open up!"

Douglas sends a panicked look at his wife and she scurries over to the air vent in their living room/foyer.

"Coming!" Douglass yells back a he rushes to the door.

He reaches the door but before he opens it he looks over his shoulder and sees the vent placed over his son, and his wife standing behind their two other children.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door, "Hello-" but he gets pushed out of the way and three armed men dressed in gray Population Control uniforms enter the tiny apartment.

"We have reason to suspect that you have an illegal third child in your home. Are all the residents of this apartment present?" One of the officers asks.

"Yes, this is my wife," Douglass says as he wraps an arm around her, "and these are our two children, Adam and Bree."

The men look over the four members of the household, "Do you mind if we search your residence?" The same man asks.

Douglass smiles and says, "Go ahead, but please excuse the mess."

The man nods and then the patrol search the apartment, while the family waits.

After ten minutes they are done and walk up to Douglass, "Your house is clear, sorry for the intrusion."

Before Douglass could respond a loud sneeze echo's throughout the house.

The men share a look before two leave to resume their search of the home, and the third stays with the family.

Douglass and his wife share a panicked look, scared for their children.

Another sneeze resonates through the house, and the officer standing with them zeros in on the air vent. Douglass feels his wife stiffen and Bree cling to his pants leg as the vent is taken off and a small scared child is discovered behind it.

Douglass steps forward to protect his son, but is thrown to the floor and handcuffed, time seems to slow down from that point. He watches as his wife gets arrested, and as his children get taken away.

Bree is sobbing loudly as she clings to her older brother. Adam doesn't notice anything, just staring ahead as he gets lead out by the officer holding Chase, and Chase is crying silently as a stranger carries him away.

Douglass and his wife are forcefully removed and put in the back of separate police vehicles, unaware this is the last time they will ever see each other.

**_Line Break_**

"Hello?" Donald Davenport says into his phone, his voice thick with sleep.

"Is this Mr. Davenport?" a masculine voice says through the speaker on his phone.

Donald rubs sleep out of his eyes as he answers, "Yes, this is Donald Davenport."

"Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but your brother and his wife have been arrested." The voice responds.

All of the sleep vanishes from Donald and he sits ramrod straight, "What about their two children, Adam and Bree? Are they alright?"

"Yes sir, they are in child protective services custody at the moment." The disembodied voice informs.

Donald sighs, knowing what a mess CPS has been ever since the two-child act has been passed. "What happened and what is the next step?" Donald inquires.

"Your brother and his wife had an illegal third child. The third child is also with his siblings in child protective services custody. The next step is to get them a hearing, and to find the children either a foster home or an orphanage with openings." The disembodied voice replies.

Donald runs a hand down his face, appalled by his brother's negligence and worried about the children. "Is there anyway I can get custody of the children?" Donald requests.

"We can look into that sir, but I suggest you talk to a lawyer if you go that route." The voice replies.

"Thank you." Donald says, hanging his head.

"Goodnight sir." Then the line is cut.

Donald drops his phone on the floor and slumps back onto his empty king-sized bed. Lost in thought about his brothers impending doom, and how his life just got turned upside down. "What did you just get me into Douglass?" Donald asks himself as he settles down for a restless night of sleep.

**_Line Break_**

"You are one of the top scientists in the world with a squeaky clean record." Donald's lawyer Eddie says.

"How come I'm sensing a but?" Donald asks, pacing the length of his living room.

"But they might suspect that you already knew about it." Eddie warns.

"I haven't been in contact with them for over three years, its like they dropped off the face of the world. I don't even know the gender or name of the child. Now I know why though, they decided to brake the law." Donald says as he throws his hands up in frustration.

"We can probably prove that with phone records, and travel records since you live on different coasts. There is another problem though." Eddie says.

Donald slumps onto the couch parallel to the one Eddies sitting in. "What is it this time." Donald exasperates.

Eddie hold his hands up in surrender, "You have son, and the law clearly states 'two children per house hold'."

Donald suddenly gets up and starts pacing again. "I can provide a much better environment then those over crowed orphanages. Plus they'll probably have to separate the kids, and I'm not even adding to the population by taking them in." Donald rants.

"I know that, and we could probably convince a jury of that. But it will be braking the law, and you're single parent." Eddie articulates.

"It's not my fault that," Donald pauses unable to say her name, "my wife was mugged and murdered."

Eddie nods.

Donald looses all his anger and says, "I just want those kids to be safe."

"We will make a very compelling argument, but all I'm saying is be prepared to only get one kid or none. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Eddie encourages.

"Thanks Eddie." Donald says.

Donald leads Eddie to the door, and they shake hands before Eddie departs.

Donald sighs and walks upstairs to his room.

When he enters the room he sees a little boy with black hair and brown eyes. Donald smiles as he watches his son lying on his stomach on a bed to big for him drawing.

The little boy lifts his head and when he sees his dad he sends him a brilliant smile. "Hi dad! Do you want to see my drawing?"

Donald smiles and says, "I would love to!" Donald walks over and sits next to him.

He picks the drawing up and gushes, "What a beautiful picture." Donald looks down and sees three stick people standing in front of trees.

Marcus gives him anther brilliant smile, this one showing his dimples. Marcus sits up and points to the tallest figure, "This is you, and this is mommy, and this is me. The air isn't toxic so we're outside." Marcus explains.

Donald's heart breaks when he hears about his wife, knowing that the past year has been hard on Marcus, his mother died and Donald was grieving as well not being the attentive father he should have been. Donald kisses his son on the top of the head.

"Why don't we hang this on the refrigerator?" Donald asks.

Marcus nods, happy his father likes the picture.

**_Line Break_**

Donald hears the doorbell ring causing him to jump up and run over to the door. He opens the door and sees a Population Control officer with three small, frightened children standing behind him. The officer hands him a bag and ushers the children in. The three children look awed and confused as they stand in the foyer of Donald's mansion.

"Mr. Davenport I'm going to need you to sign some papers before I can hand them over." The officer says.

"Of course." Donald replies, grabbing the pen and paper handed to him. Donald signs his name and hands the papers back.

"Thank you." Donald says.

The man nods curtly before leaving the children behind and walking back to his car.

Donald smiles down and introduces himself, "Hi I'm your uncle Donald. I've meet Adam and Bree before, but you might not remember me."

Adam smiles and says, "I remember you. You always brought us chocolate."

Donald smiles and says, "Yes I did. Milk chocolate was your favorite and Bree loved white chocolate."

Bree smiles, "Yeah I do!"

Donald chuckles and then looks at the youngest, this is the first time he ever saw him. He takes in his light brown hair, and hazel eyes, looking like a miniature Douglass. But surprisingly he also looks like Marcus; they both have specks of emerald green in their eyes and similar facial structure. Donald kneels down and says, "We haven't met yet, what's your name?"

"His name is Chase, he doesn't speak." Bree answers for him.

Donald looks at her and asks, "How old is he?"

Bree holds up three fingers.

_How odd_ Donald thinks. He stands up and says, "Why don't we go meet your cousin, Marcus?"

Donald grabs the bag he set on the floor before leading his niece and nephews in to meet Marcus.

Donald walks in and sees his very nervous son fidgeting on the couch. Donald clears his throat and Marcus jumps realizing that his father and cousins are in the room.

"Marcus come meet your cousins." Donald orders.

Marcus jumps from the couch and walks over. He waves at them and they just stare back.

"Marcus this is Adam, Bree, and Chase. They are five, four, and three." Donald introduces.

Marcus sends a nervous smile and gives a hesitant, "Hi."

Adam smiles widely back, while his siblings continue to stare.

"Guys this is Marcus and he's four." Donald introduces his son.

The kids still seem awkward around each other, but then Donald has an idea. "Marcus didn't you make your cousins presents?"

Marcus nods shyly.

"Well why don't you go get them?" Donald suggests, hoping this would be a perfect icebreaker.

Marcus looks like he wants to argue, but walks over to the couch he was previously occupying and grabs three pieces of paper. Marcus tentatively hands the papers over to them, scared of their reactions.

Adam smiles and says, "Thanks."

Bree just smiles, a little confused by what she's looking at.

Chase looks at it and then sends Marcus a brilliant smile revealing his dimples.

_Him and Marcus even share that._ Donald thinks, noting the similarities between the two.

Marcus seems pleased by his cousins reactions, and then starts chattering about the artwork he just handed them. Adam seems to be listening politely, Bree is ignoring him, and Chase is absorbing every word he's saying.

Donald smiles hopeful that this is the start of a happy family.

**A/N I didn't mean to make the prologue so long. Anyway the next chapter will be when Adam's 17, Marcus and Bree will ****be 16, and Chase will be 18. **

**I know that Marcus doesn't have black hair, but I wanted him to resemble Donald. **

**So the planet that they are on is dying, its over crowded and the air is so polluted that they can't go outside unless its with these machines that filter the air. Also since the planet is toxic, fresh fruit is hard to come by. That's why Chase didn't know what it was. **

**Also the Shannons will be minor characters in this story, but they wont make their appearance till chapter 2 or 3. Also Zoe wont be illegal, and Jim and Elizabeth Shannon never broke the law. Anybody want to take a guess on why? If you haven't seen Terra Nova this will all be explained in the chapter they appear in. Should I make this a Terra Nova and Lab Rats crossover, or just leave it in the Lab Rats fandom? **

**Please let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

Donald walks into his living room and almost runs into his son's girlfriend.

"Sorry Mr. Davenport." She says before she puts her rebreather on.

"Its fine Kara." He reassures.

Marcus comes out of nowhere and kisses Kara on the forehead before waving goodbye to her. She waves back and then disappears into the night.

"Hey Marcus, where is everybody?" Donald asks his son as they walk into the living room.

Marcus flops down on the couch and says, "Chase is in your lab working on something."

Donald smiles glad someone is following in his footsteps.

"Bree is in the basement with her boyfriend Kavan." Marcus informs but gets cut off by his dad.

"Why is she alone with a boy?" Donald questions, as he stalks over to the basement stairs in over protective father mode.

But Marcus stops him and says, "Dad you didn't let me finish, Adams with them."

Donald relaxes, knowing how protective Adam is of all of his siblings. He practically helped Donald raise them, being the protective big brother, checking their rebreathers even though they complain, making sure they all go to school and get there safely, sacrificing his childhood so they can one, etc. Donald is proud to call Adam his son.

"Sorry Marcus. Anyway I got some wonderful news at work, but I want to tell you all at once." Donald says practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well you're the boss so you didn't get a promotion, sooooo did you meet a girl?" Marcus asks, teasing his dad.

"What-no." Donald stammers, then quickly recomposes himself and asks, "Is steak, sweet potatoes, and salad okay for dinner?"

Marcus sends his dad san incredulous look, "Wow dad this must be good news, we haven't had steak in years, or fresh vegetables in months."

Donald smiles, "I really hope you guys like it."

"Now you're making me nervous, what is it?" Marcus asks.

"You have to wait. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go kick Kavan out." Donald says as he walks out of the room.

Marcus just rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone so he can text his girlfriend.

**_Line Break_**

Donald walks down stairs to the basement and sees Adam sitting in between Bree and her boyfriend. The atmosphere is very tense and Bree looks like she wants to kill Adam.

"Hey kids." Donald greets once he reaches the bottom step.

They all turn around and Bree gives him a hopeful look, "Uncle Don could you please make Adam move." She pleads.

Donald shakes his head, "Actually I'm here to ask Kavan if he would leave, I have some important news to tell you guys."

Kavan jumps up and says, "I was just on my way out actually." He then looks like he's going to kiss Bree goodbye, but with her older brother and pseudo father in the room he just waves and makes a hasty exit.

Bree sends the two men in the room withering glares and says, "Great, now he hates me." She then storms off to her room.

Once she's gone Adam and Donald share a grin.

Adam walks up and says, "Hey what's up?"

"I'm going to tell you all at dinner, I just came down here to scare Kavan off." Donald says and pats him on the shoulder.

"Adam I just want you to know that I appreciate all that you've done for this family." Donald says.

Adam becomes bashful, not one to take compliments well. "It's nothing really."

Donald just sends him a look that says 'really?' and then shakes his head and goes back upstairs to make dinner.

**_Line Break_**

"Where's Bree?" Donald asks as the boys set the table.

Marcus puts the salad down and says, "Just sulking in her room like usual."

"I'll get her." Chase offers.

Adam, Donald, and Marcus all take their seats as they wait for Bree and Chase. About thirty seconds later they hear a door slam and then see Bree stomping toward the dinner table with Chase following her.

She flops into her seat and angrily puts food on her plate as her family watches in amusement and alarm.

Chase takes his seat next and waits for Bree to finish before he dares to grab something to eat.

Adam clears his throat and asks, "So what did you want to tell us?"

Donald's face lights up with enthusiasm as he begins his to talk, "So you guys know how I'm one of the leading scientists in-"

But he gets cut off when Bree complains, "If this is another story about how awesome you are I don't want to hear it." She is obviously still angry about earlier.

Adam send Bree a 'shut up' look, she just shoves some food down her face.

"Okay, well one of our senators came by the laboratory today with Eddie. At first I thought she was here to congratulate me on the neurscrambler, but instead she told me she want to invite me and my family to Terra Nova!" Donald finishes, looking at the teens to see their reactions.

Chase seems thrilled, its been one of his biggest dreams to go there.

Bree seems upset.

Marcus looks like he's in denial.

And Adam seems conflicted.

"Well I thought you all would be excited about this." Donald says, confused by their reactions.

Chase looks at his siblings and decides to continue eating, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Of course we-" Adam starts but gets cut off by Bree.

"No! What about our lives, our friends, Kavan? You didn't think about us. I knew you were selfish." Bree says, and then she takes the napkin off her lap and storms off.

Adam looks at her and then back at Donald, "She's still upset from earlier." Adam says before changing the subject, "This is great for you! You can continue your research on the portal and maybe find a way so it can go both ways. And we can finally breathe fresh air, and actually see the sky. But it's just a lot to take in."

"I haven't said yes yet, I told her I wanted to talk to my family first and she said she understood. I have till Friday to give her my answer." Donald informs.

Marcus is usually calm, but he looks like he wants to start yelling. "Dad I don't know if I could step through that portal." He starts but then stops and continues eating in silence, looking at nothing but his plate.

Chase looks at Donald, debating weather to talk or not. He just fiddles with his silverware instead of saying something.

"So five days till you make your final decision." Adam states.

Donald nods, torn between going to a world unknown or staying in a world that is surly dying, yet still the only home he and his family have ever known.

**_Line Break_**

Bree is sitting on her bed crying when Donald enters her room.

"Can I come in?" He asks tentatively.

She looks at him with tears streaming down her face.

He walks in and sits next to her on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around her. She leans into his shoulder and cries.

"Is Kavan really the only reason you don't want to go?" Donald asks.

Bree sniffles before she answers, "He's a small part."

Donald squeezes her reassuringly. "Then what is it?" He asks.

She pulls away from him and looks him in the eye and says, "I'm afraid, what if we don't like it there? We can't come back. Or what if something goes wrong with the portal? But mostly what about mom and dad? I know they've been sentenced for life in prison, but I've always had this fantasy of Dad walking me down the isle when I get married, or Mom crying when she sees my wedding dress. Even if they could both just come to my high school graduation. I know it's stupid, but it comforts me to know that it could happen. If we go to Terra Nova, I will have to face the fact of never seeing them again. Because we will be universes away, and I don't want that."

Bree pauses to take a breath and then says, "I'm not trying to say you're a bad dad, cause your not. You've done a fantastic job raising four teenagers. But you can't be both a mom and a dad, even though you've tried. Taking me to ballerina recitals, playing princes with me when I was younger, going through the awkward talks a mother should give, learning how to do hair, you do a fantastic French braid."

They both laugh, but then get serious.

"I love you Uncle Don, you are a great dad. But sometimes I just want my mom." Bree says the last part quietly, hugging a pillow to her chest.

Donald pulls Bree into a hug and rests his chin on top of her head rocking her slightly. "I'm sorry Bree, I truly am. No child should be punished for its parent's mistakes. Not that Chase is a mistake, he's a blessing, but still your parents choice. If I could Bree I'd go and get your parents, trust me I tried to shorten their sentence."

"I know Uncle Don, I know." Bree replies.

**_Line Break_**

"Adam can we talk?" Donald asks as he walks into the basement to find Adam watching indoor football.

Adam looks over his shoulder at Donald and says, "Yeah." He turns the T.V. off.

Donald sits next to him on the couch.

Adam turns to face him expectantly, waiting for Donald to start.

"I know what the others are thinking about this move, but I don't know what your thoughts are." Donald starts.

Adam exhales before saying, "I don't know. I mean I've planned my whole life out, play college football, play national football, get married, have two kids, retire, have four grandchildren, die. I mean I already have colleges coming to watch me play. Then you come and throw a wrench in it and give us a chance to start over. I mean our lives have been full of so much hardship and grief; this could be a way to wipe the slate clean and start fresh. We could breathe fresh air, see the sun, eat fruits and veggies with every meal, be healthy, and see dinosaurs! Yet I still don't know if I could leave, my life here is definite. My life there isn't, I wouldn't fit in. They need scientists, leaders, soldiers, not football players."

"That's understandable, let me know what you decide." Donald says and begins to depart, but before he does he says, "Just remember you can play football in fresh air under the sun." Then Donald leaves.

Adam smiles before turning the T.V. back on, though he doesn't pay attention to the game.

**_Line Break_**

"How are you okay with this?" Marcus asks Chase as they use the treadmills in Donald's personal gym.

Chase just shrugs, "Who wouldn't want to go to a new universe and feel rain for the first time."

Marcus continues to run in silence for a minute before asking, "What about your parents?"

Chase gives Marcus another shrug as he takes a sip of water. "What about them. The only parent I've ever known is your dad."

"But wouldn't you want a chance to get to know them? Criminals aren't allowed to travel to Terra Nova, so if you step across that portal you will never have a chance to know them." Marcus argues.

Chase looks at Marcus and states, "This isn't about me is it? You don't want to leave your mom and Kara behind."

Marcus hangs his head in defeat. "She's buried here, I can't take her with me. I love both of them."

Chase jumps off the treadmill and walks over to Marcus. He leans on Marcus's treadmill and says, "You will always have your memories of her and pictures. Plus you know she loves you dearly and wouldn't want you to stay because she's here. She's always watching over you, weather it's here or in another universe."

"It's not fair!" Marcus yells.

Surprising Chase with his show of emotion, Marcus was always the calm, reserved one.

Marcus turns the treadmill off and begins to throw stuff around the gym, starting with Chases water bottle. "She was a good person! One of the smartest and nicest people on the planet! Do you know why she got murdered?" Marcus asks, well more demands, of Chase.

Chase shakes his head 'no'. Marcus just picks up his phone and throws it across the room; it slams into a wall and cracks down the middle.

He continues seemingly unaware of the damage he just caused, "There was this little girl who had a brain tumor and her parents were dirt poor. So my mother being the brilliant, selfless neurosurgeon that she was saved the girls life. So that night before she came home she stopped by that little girls house to make sure she was healing properly. On her way home from that check up she got mugged and murdered."

Marcus's voice breaks at the last sentence and he leans on a wall trying to compose himself. Chase stays silent throughout the rant.

A minute later Marcus composes himself and says, "Do you know how many people came to her funeral? Four family members including Dad and I, seven close friends, ten colleagues, and one hundred fifty two people who were helped by her or had a family member or friend that was helped by her. All of those people were poor and probably would of lost someone they cared about if it wasn't for my mom. Yet I lost someone I cared about."

Marcus just sits on the floor with his head in his hands, looking defeated.

Chase walks over and sits next to him in silence. "She probably didn't regret it you know." Chase starts. He waits for Marcus to react, but when he doesn't he continues, "That little girl lives because of your mother. That's all she wanted. Now she's watching over you, proud of the man you grew up to be. Proud that you are carving your own path through music, and how self-sacrificing you are."

Marcus raises his head, "I'm selfish."

"No. You volunteer, raise money for charity, opened your home to three little orphans. Marcus you are far from selfish." Chase declares.

"Then why do I want to ruin my dads career by staying here?" Marcus counters.

"Because your human. You want to be near your mom, and stay with the girl you love. There's nothing wrong with that, and dad isn't going to hate you for that." Chase claims.

**_Line Break_**

Donald is in his office typing away at his computer when he hears a knock at his door. "Come in." He says.

The door opens and Marcus walks in, dressed in basketball shorts, a hoddie, and running shoes. He looks like he just came from a workout, but his eyes are red rimmed. "Do you have a minute?" Marcus asks.

Donald shuts his computer and gestures to the seats in front of his desk.

Marcus takes a seat and fiddles with some pens on Donald's desk. "What are doing?" Marcus asks.

Donald sits back in his seat and says, "Some legal work for the company just incase we decide to go to Terra Nova."

Marcus looks up from the pens and says, "Um I wanted to talk to you about that. I want to go to Terra Nova."

Donald is taken aback for a second but quickly recovers, a smile works its way across his face as he stands up and walks over to Marcus to engulf him in a hug. "What made you change your mind?" Donald asks as he leans on his desk.

Marcus shrugs his shoulders and says, "While Chase and I were running this morning we talked. I think it's a good idea."

"What about Kara?" Donald asks, not trying to change his sons mind just curious.

"Well my dad's a genius so I'm sure he'll make the portal work both ways." Marcus says with a smirk.

Donald pats his son on the shoulder, "I'm glad you want this. I plan on calling the senator tomorrow with my final decision, if you have second thoughts come talk to me. Now go take a shower you stink."

Marcus laughs at his dads' words before leaving.

**_Line Break_**

"They've all agreed. It looks like we're going to Terra Nova!" Donald says into his phone the next morning.

"That's great! You leave on the next pilgrimage which is in a month." A feminine voice replies.

**A/N Sorry for the heavy stuff, I was just giving some background information so you could begin to understand why the characters act the way that they do.**

**I was not trying to make Bree seem like a spoiled brat, but you have to remember she is a teenage girl that lives in a house with four boys and no female parental figure to get advice from. She was just frustrated and she acted out because of it. **

**Also Adam and Bree agreed to go, I just didn't write it into the story because it already over 2,500 words. **

**So the Shannons will be making their appearance next chapter!**

**Also the planet has acid rain, so they can't stand out in a rain shower. **

**I will probably update on Fridays, unless I have time. **

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
